


A typical night when archie isnt here

by Agentbadass



Series: Riverdale gang in the future [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff is all I write for this fandom, Future, Jughead is generally annoyed, Jughead loves his icecream, Veronica is needy when Archie isnt there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentbadass/pseuds/Agentbadass
Summary: What happens when the core four (three) are spending a night in?





	A typical night when archie isnt here

Jughead always got kinda pissed when Archie went away on tour. Not only was his best friend not around when he needed him, Veronica was ALWAYS around when he didn't need her. Sure, she was a great friend, but she was sometimes in the way. Or meddling in something she didn't need to.

It was a normal occasion for Veronica to be over, and today she was lounging on their couch eating Jugheads favorite ice cream. She wasn't the only perp, both Betty and Juliet were eating it too. They were watching Moana, one of Juliet's favorite movies. Ironically, veronicas too.

He's trying his hardest to block out the obnoxious singing, and actually get some work done on his latest novel. He keeps writing this part over and over again, but he just can't get it right. He hears a loud dramatic sigh from the couch, and he knows he isn't going to get anything done tonight. There are a few loud whispers, and then a little hand tugs at his flannel.

"Yes, Juliet?"

"Will you take us out to go and get more ice cream?" She says, putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

He sighs "Alright, go tell your mom and aunt they succeeded"

She runs off excitedly. He knows it was all really Veronicas idea, her pregnancy cravings were insane. He'd never seen her eat so much junk food in his life. Usually, he'd just ignore the pleas, but he promised Archie he'd bend to every will she had since Archie wasn't there too. Plus, he now knows he needs more of his favorite ice cream. He helps Juliet get her coat on, and they all pile into his old pickup. He whips a quick text to Archie while he waits, telling him that he owes Jughead a lot of favors. They drive down to the nearest 24-hour supermarket, and he feels like he's in some comedy movie, turning up to a supermarket at 11 in his pajamas. Betty and Veronica rush into the store to grab snacks, leaving Jughead with Juliet.

"Can we go in too, dad?"

"Sure"

He knows that only his daughter could get him out into the world with his ratty old pajamas on. He picks up the three-year-old, and catches up to Betty and Veronica.

"Jughead, Peanut M&M's or normal ones?" Betty asks

"Uhm, peanut"

"I told you peanut M&M's were the best" Veronica smirks at him

"Gummy bears!" Juliet screams

"Hey, inside voice okay Juliet?"

"Okay, dad. but gummy bears"

"Look, we got some gummy bears, there in the cart"

"Okay" She stifling a yawn. He knows that she won't sleep soon, not with the amount of ice cream shes eaten. "Look, Onnie, gummy bears!"

"You can eat those tomorrow, you've had a lot of ice cream, and gummy bears don't like ice cream" Veronica lies, and then suddenly says, "We need to get some chips!"

"Okay Onnie!" 

Jughead mentally thanks Veronica for saving him from that tantrum. Veronica may have been decisive on the need for chips, but she cannot decide what flavor to buy. They end up buying 5 different flavors.

"Was I this crazy when I was pregnant?" Betty asks. Jughead thinks he should lie, and tell her that she wasn't crazy at all. But it would be the biggest lie he's ever told. 

"You did make me go at all hours to pops and get strawberry milkshakes" He smiles awkwardly, trying to lessen the blow. 

"Does it make you not wanna knock me up again?" 

"Are you suggesting I do?"

"I could be open to the suggestion" 

"Let's wait until Veronica isn't anymore. I'm not sure I could handle any more crazy"

"Very true, look at the amount of chips shes buying!"

"and we came here for ice cream" Jughead sighs. 

"V, what happened to the ice cream?" Betty directs 

"Shit, yeah, let's go and get it" 

They go and grab the ice cream and head to check out their stuff. Jughead heads back to the freezers to grab a second tub, just in case. They load up the mountains of junk food into the back of the pickup and head back home.

"Does anyone feel like a milkshake?" Veronica whines

"Uh, sure I guess?" Betty doesn't sound so into midnight milkshakes at pop's. Jughead finds it ironic. 

"Milkshake!" Juliet cheers. Well, now they have to go. Jughead is a sucker for anything his daughter wants. 

They turn up to pops a little after midnight. He's getting ready to close, but he sees them and perks up.

"What can I get for you guys?" Pop tate smiles. 

"I'll have a lime milkshake" Betty looks at Veronica funny. What happened to her classic double chocolate milkshake? "The baby is really craving a lime one, even though the idea of a citrus flavored milkshake makes me wanna puke, I need one" 

"Chocolate!" Juliet yells 

"I guess a chocolate milkshake too then." Jughead corrects.

With both Juliet and Veronica pacified, they actually make it home. They lug the thousands of bags up the stairs to the apartment and just dump them in the kitchen. They'll actually pack away whats left tomorrow.

Juliets needs to go to sleep now, so Jughead goes to do that. It takes over an hour worth of stories, and when he comes back out to join the girls, they're both asleep surrounded by chip bags and another empty ice cream carton. Jughead takes a moment to snap a picture and send it to Archie. He then turns off the tv and covers them both with blankets.

These are the kind of memories that are the best, he muses.

**Author's Note:**

> All of these one shots seem to be written late at night....


End file.
